


As The Story Goes

by silent_shadow (silent_deadly)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame Fix-It, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Press and Tabloids, Steve is not old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_deadly/pseuds/silent_shadow
Summary: A very old Steve Rogers flanked on his left and right by Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, and James Rhodes, sits in front of hundreds of journalists, explaining what happened to the world and how they saved it. But more importantly, what happened to the Avengers.*****In which the end of endgame is just a story for the world to get the peace the original six always wanted but never got.





	As The Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw someone talk about how the Avengers sat around and watched the endgame movie. So I asked my friend 'hey, what if all that bullshit is just a story for the press,' and she replied, 'yes please.' So here it is. An endgame fix-it.

The traffic in New York wasn’t anywhere near usual today, more pedestrian traffic than vehicles. People seeing and striving to understand what they missed in the five years they were gone, attempting to reacquaint with the people they left behind that have grown so different. Little kids were older now, married couples, on the other hand, trying to decide on divorces or to get back together and break up with the current beaus. Worst of all, knowing that the people who died were gone, only the dusted were back. 

“The world is a mess, maybe a bigger mess than it was five years ago.” 

“People are resilient though, they’ll make it.” 

The conversation was happening in a crowded apartment somewhere in Brooklyn. The loft wasn’t small by any means, but there were a lot of people sitting anywhere they could in the living room. The news channel was switched on, all of them patiently waiting for the press conference to end. 

“Steve looks horrifying.” Scott stated, “are we sure this is the right thing to do? You all know the number of conspiracy theories that are going to start because of this right?” 

“That’s going to be there anyway.” Hope laughed, “this is the best option for all of them. Now that Steve isn’t Cap anymore, you going to be changing your crush to Sam or not?” 

“It was never about the title!” Scott exclaimed getting the attention of Thor sitting on a chair nearby. 

“It was about the face then,” Hope smirked, Scott looked almost scandalized, and Thor just looked amused and confused. 

“It was about courage! And passion!” Scott answered, “and I asked Sam if he wanted me for a sidekick, he just hit me on my back and said, ‘Captain America’s sidekick is forever Bucky Barnes,’ and walked away.” 

“I thought you were Hope’s sidekick?” Thor asked, getting in their conversation. 

“Yeah I am, I can multitask too, you know,” Scott answered and wrapped his arm around Hope. 

“Looks like the conference is over, they should be back soon.” someone announced, Scott has no idea who said that. There are too many people here. In the news, old man Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey walked out of the room. Bucky was helping Steve walk with an expression of pain, he looked done with life. Which, if Scott were in that guy’s place, no matter how big of a crush he has on Steve, he’d be wearing that expression too, hell, he might’ve just off himself a long time ago. But, Bucky still stood by Steve, pained expression or not, he really does love that guy. 

When they called for the press conference, they knew what they were dragging themselves into. Bucky positively didn’t have to be here, when the world is as fucked as it is now, they forget about the winter soldier and his crimes. But Steve had asked, and when has he ever refused that idiot. Bucky definitely needs to change that, he’s not saying that not being able to refuse to Steve is the reason all this happened to him, but that’s precisely what he’s saying. Maybe it’s because he still sees Steve as that tiny sick little guy who needs Bucky to watch his back, even when he walks beside Bucky as a very elderly man, hunched over and breathing hard. The more he looks at Steve, the angrier he gets. He can’t wait till they reach back in the apartment. 

“Buddy,” Sam whispered from Steve’s left, “chill on the acting.” 

Bucky is very thankful for Sam, he kept Steve alive when Bucky was out of the scene. And now he might actually be a bit more indebted, Bucky was going to shout where Sam had just whispered, quiet enough that only their hearing could catch it. They didn’t sit through two long hours of the same question and sadness and sorries to have it all ruined by Steve’s overacting or Bucky’s short temper. 

“Can I remove the mask now? They can’t see inside.” Steve asked, straightening up as they sat inside the car. 

“Wait till we get inside the apartment,” Bucky sighed, “from now on till we decide a date for you to die, the moment you get out of the apartment you put the mask on. Also, there’s no need for this much overacting Steve.” 

“This is just rude,” Steve grumbled, he looked ridiculous. 

“You look ridiculous,” Bucky stated with a sigh.

“I know!” Steve replied suddenly after quite a long time of silence, making all of them jump, Rhodey turned back from the front of the car, Happy looked from the rearview mirror. 

“At least the serum means you both can’t actually grow that old until centuries from now,” Rhodey said from the front seat as he realized what Steve was talking about. When Sam looked confused, he continued, “Tony talked about it, something he read from his father’s notes.” 

“That’s gotta suck,” Sam replied, looking at Steve. 

“Well, Buck will be there with me,” Steve said with a smile, looking at Bucky. 

Bucky just sighed again, “We can handle it. Not like it’s the first time we’ll be outliving our family.” 

“That’s sad bro,” Sam replied as they pulled into the parking garage of an office building. They all got out of the car, looking around to make sure they aren’t seen before getting in another car. This time driving to the apartment. They wanted to make sure no one followed them. This time they all remained silent. Bucky hated it as much as he was happy about it. 

“Hey,” Steve whispered, scooting closer, they were touching from head to toe now, Bucky let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, “want to tell me what’s wrong? Don’t say you’ll be fine, I feel like this is something I should know.” 

“Later.” 

Steve seemed to accept that answer, “Happy! Will we reach anytime soon?”

“You really want to scratch your nose or something?” Sam asked as he saw Steve’s sour expression. If he was being honest, he really wanted Steve to remove that too. Old age does not suit that guy at all. Or maybe the natural aging might. Actually, he’s pretty sure the natural aging would and apparently none of them will live long enough to see that, except for maybe Bucky and Thor and probably Carol.

Steve didn’t even bother replying, seems like Steve has wholly left Captain America with Sam, fuck, he’s the Captain now. Before he could freak out over the fact, again, they reached the apartment building and pulled into the garage. At least he’ll have Bucky with him along the way, and Steve’s definitely not going anywhere. 

“So, I’m now officially dead,” Tony stated with a happy smile as they entered the apartment, Morgan was sitting on his lap being entertained by Peter. Tony’s hand looked real, unlike Bucky’s metal arm. Pepper smiled at Steve as he removed the digital mask Natasha lent to him till his official death. 

“A toast to our dead heroes, Ms. Natasha Romanoff, and Mr. Tony Stark and soon to be dead Mr. Steve Rogers, may you all rest in peace,” Clint stated loudly, his arms around Natasha who was laughing along with the rest of the group. 

Peter finally walked up to Steve, Thor and Tony sitting on the balcony talking, after a while of everyone walking around mingling, possibly for the last time in a very long time, “Does anyone other than the people in this room know the truth?” He asked, looking around at Clint, Nat, Hope, and Scott talking near the kitchen, Sam drinking beer sitting on the couch next to Rhodey and Dr. Strange, while Bruce sat on the floor talking to them. Pepper was giving Morgan some apple juice as she laughed at something, along with Bucky and Happy. 

“Everyone who fought with us knows.” Thor replied, “they also know what’s the story for the world.” 

“Not even Nick Fury knows?” Peter asked.

“Not even Nick Fury.” Steve replied the same time Tony said, “Definitely not Nick Fury.”

“What are you all going to do now?” 

“I’m going back to my cottage with my daughter and my wife. Take care of Morgan while Pepper works to start the company back up. You are welcome anytime. Make sure you are not being followed. Or seen.” 

“I’ll be coming as Peter, not Spiderman. The world doesn’t care about Peter Parker.” 

“That’s a good thing, kiddo.” Steve replied, “I’ll just be here for now till the ‘old Steve Rogers’ dies of natural causes. After that probably move to some cottage like Tony here, get a dog. Maybe take up art again, professionally.” 

“I’m going back to our new Asgard, take care of my people.” Thor replied, “I abandoned them once, twice, not going to do that again. Not after everything. If the world thinks I’m off with the guardians, they won’t come all the way there to destroy our fragile peace.” 

“What about the Black Widow? I still don’t understand how she’s back. I thought that was impossible.” 

“She’ll be staying with the Bartons. She’ll be happy there until she decides what to do next. And nothing is impossible.” Steve replied with a smirk. He was hiding something, so was Natasha and Clint. But no one said anything, no one asked. 

“So this is it then? No more Avengers.” 

“You are all going to be the Avengers now, Sam’s Captain, your Spiderman, Scott and Hope’s Antman and wasp, Bucky for a while, Doctor Strange and out there we have the guardians and Carol,” Steve replied, a kind smile on his face. He seemed free though like a weight’s been lifted off his chest. 

“And that’s just the ones we have now, just you wait,” Tony stated with a smug smile. They were definitely hiding something. But Peter has never seen this group of people this carefree and content. He doesn’t mind taking the load off their shoulders if it means they can be happy and can finally have a life far away from their superhero identities. And Morgan gets to grow up with her amazing father right by her side, Bucky gets to have Steve with him, and the Asgardians have Thor looking after them, and Clint and Steve get to have their close friend in their lives. They have risked way too much all the time, every minute, it’s time for them to just rest. With a smile, Peter began to walk out of the apartment. He’s ready for the next chapter.

“Leaving?” Bucky asked as he saw the door open. 

“I have homework,” Peter said with a smile as Bucky laughed and Peter walked out of the apartment. After that people didn’t wait around too long, many of the left saying their goodbyes, some of them Bucky won’t be seeing for a very long time. Bucky would’ve definitely liked to see Morgan grow, but that has to wait. At least he’s got the forgiveness of Tony now, and maybe they could be friends, one day. 

“Just you and me now, huh?” Steve finally spoke up as they quietly cleaned up the mess. “You wanna talk to me now?” 

“Why didn’t you stay? You could’ve easily stayed. You told me you might. Why can’t you be selfish for once in your life, Steve?” Bucky finally asked. The news was still on, showing people mourning the deaths of Iron Man and Black Widow, the reporter questioning the fate of the world now that all the Avengers are gone and the people are back.

“It’s not about being selfish, or even doing the right thing,” Steve replied. “I wanted to stay, then I was back in the ’70s, and I saw Peggy again. Only this time though she wasn’t alone, her guy had come to pick her up, and she looked so happy seeing him. That’s when I realized, me and her, we were the epic romance, the one we see on the TV, but her and Daniel they were the real romance, the one that happens organically. The one that happens just because. She’d moved on, happily so. I couldn’t ruin it.” 

“She would’ve been happy with you too, Steve. You loved each other.” Bucky said, he remained silent for a while before adding, “This isn’t fair, Steve. I can’t keep being your second choice.”

“She loved me. I loved her. But she cherished Daniel and found happiness there and I…” Steve said, quieting down, keeping the glasses and plates his hands on the table and walking towards Bucky, “I saw that, and the only person that came to my mind was you. Not her. So I went to her home back in the ’40s, talked to her, danced with her, kissed her one last time, and came back. Here, with you, where I belong. You were never the second choice, Barnes, you were the only choice. It was you, over and over again.” 

“Alright then, Rogers. What’s next?” 

“You tell me. I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment to let me know if it was good. Thank you in advance. And thank you for making it till the end.


End file.
